Phoenix Compound
|Game(s) = |Scenario = Co-op Strike |Terrorists = Phoenix Connexion |Counter-Terrorists = SEAL Team 6 (Coalition Taskforce) |First appearance = Counter-Strike: Global Offensive |Last appearance = Counter-Strike: Global Offensive |Workshop = http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=1295494370 Co-op Strike: Phoenix Compound }} Phoenix Compound (coop_cementplant) is part of the Operation Wildfire and is a 2-player Coop Mission. It is the first Official Co-Op map in Counter-Strike: Global Offensive. On the Update, the map was removed from the game files, making Phoenix Compound inaccessible in game. On the Update, an updated version was uploaded and re-released via the Steam Workshop by the official CS:GO steam account; it can be downloaded and played at any time. Unlike the Operation Wildfire version, the updated version allows the players to select the chapter they wish to play. Overview Preparation Area The players begin the Co-op Strike mission in a separate military base where they will receive access to their equipment found on tables, Weapon racks, and Grenade Boxes. The base also has a whiteboard showing the planned path they will take through the compound and the objectives they will complete. The base also contains a shooting gallery mini game where the two players compete the amount of color-coded targets (shooting the opponent's color gives them a point) they can shoot in 30 seconds. ;Available Equpiment ;SMGs * MP9 * UMP-45 * MP7 * MAC-10 ;Rifles * SSG 08 ;Shotguns * Nova * Sawed-Off ;Pistols * Five-SeveN * Dual Berettas * Tec-9 * CZ75-Auto * USP-S ;Grenades * Smoke Grenade * Flashbang * Incendiary Grenade * HE Grenade * Tactical Awareness Grenade ;Equipment * Medi-Shot (3 on spawn) * Heavy Armor (on spawn) Players' armor will not drop below 100 when inside the base. Players get infinite backup ammunition when inside the base. Any skins the player own for the available weapons will be applied when the weapons are picked up. The players deploy into the Phoenix Compound by having both players stand in a taped-off square near the exit to the airfield. Another deployment zone that deploys the player into the hard mode for all missions can be found behind a locked door next to the normal deployment zone. To access the hard mode deployment zone, players need to go through an air vent above the door by jumping on a nearby toolcart, and then dropping down into the other side of the door. Players can unlock the door from inside to return to the equipment area or let players unable to use the vent access the hard mode deployment zone. There is no time limit in the base, and the countdown for the mission time limit starts after the players deploy. Phoenix Compound The Phoenix Compound is a cement plant (owned by Kreigeld Industries, whose leader, Franz Kreigeld, is a collaborator of Phoenix Connexion) and an encampment for the Phoenix Connexion. Each of the missions brings the player to a different section of the Compound. As the players progress through the map, they can find Ammunition Stashes scattered throughout the map to resupply their ammo. There are also a few Medi-Shots that can be found in the map to give a boost to their health. The compound contains a good number of Exploding Barrels that players can shoot at and detonate to kill enemies with. Each part of the mission contains three Collectable Coins that award 5,000 to the player's final score when all three are picked up. Missions As players progress through the Gemini Campaign, the objective at the Phoenix Compound changes from hostage rescue, gathering information, leading to the final mission of blowing up the whole compound. Due to the narrative-driven nature of co-op strike, each of the three missions focus on different areas of the map. Commander Felix Riley will communicate with the players over the radio in all 3 missions. Imogen will join with the radio communication in the third mission. The Extraction In The Extraction, the objective is to rescue captured jounalist Alex Kincaide. Players deploy into the outskirts of the compound, fight into the compound's courtyard and loading dock where the hostage is held, rescue the hostage, move the hostage back out into the woods, and hold off against Phoenix reinforcements until extraction arrives. The time limit for this mission is 15 minutes. Completing this mission unlocks the comic Enter Kriegeld. Once More Into The Breach In Once More Into The Breach, the objective is to retrieve files from computers inside the base and plant a virus in Phoenix systems. Players deploy into the sewers underneath the compound, fight their way into the office, place a thumbstick on a computer, protect the thumbstick against Phoenix reinforcements until it completes downloading files and uploading the virus, then extract themselves from the top of the tower. The time limit for this mission is 15 minutes. Completing this mission unlocks the comic A Change In Plans. The Enemy Of My Enemy... In The Enemy Of My Enemy..., the objective is to make contact with Imogen inside the compound, extract her, and destroy the compound. Both players will be deployed with a C4. Players deploy into the dock side of the compound and fight into a garage where they will find Imogen inside an APC. Players will then need to escort Imogen through the compound, helping her by opening gates, and plant their explosives on two designated locations (unlike in multiplayer, the C4 is not detonated by a timer in this case). Once Imogen is escorted into the forest, the C4 will be detonated, destroying the entire compound, and the players will be extracted. The time limit for this mission is 20 minutes. Completing this mission unlocks the comic Aftermath. Enemies *Phoenix Connexion *Heavy Phoenix Trivia *Quotes from Felix Riley suggests that the two player characters are the Coalition Taskforce operators Woods and Jensen killed in Aftermath. They presumably stayed behind when Imogen was extracted to check on the status of Valeria Jenner, but were killed. Category:Operation Wildfire maps Category:Co-op Strike maps